culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Patsy Kensit
| birth_place = Hounslow, London, England | occupation = Actress, singer, model | years_active = 1972–present | television = | spouse = | alma_mater = Corona Theatre School | children = 2 | module = }} '''Patricia Jude Francis "Patsy" Kensit' (born 4 March 1968) is a British actress, singer, model, and former child star. She was lead singer of the band Eighth Wonder from 1983 to 1989. Between 2004 and 2006, Kensit played the role of Sadie King in the ITV soap opera Emmerdale. Following this, she played Faye Byrne in the BBC One medical drama Holby City from 2007 until 2010. Kensit has been married to musicians Dan Donovan, Jim Kerr, Liam Gallagher, and Jeremy Healy. Early life Patsy Kensit was born on 4 March 1968 to James Henry Kensit (1915 – September 1987) and Margaret Rose Doohan (1935 – December 1993), a native of Ireland who died from breast cancer. Kensit has an elder brother, Jamie, born in 1963. Her mother was a publicist; her father was an associate of the notorious London gangsters the Kray twins. Nicknamed "Jimmy the Dip", he also reportedly worked for the rival Richardsons, running long firms for the gang. He served time in prison before Kensit was born; she believed he was an antiques dealer. Kensit's parents did not marry until 1986.Patsy Kensit Biography Film Reference.com Her paternal grandfather was a robber and counterfeiter.Picardie, Justine; "Patsy Kensit: super trouper" The Daily Telegraph, 13 July 2008 She attended Newland House School, St Catherine's School, Twickenham and Corona Theatre School. Career Early work In 1972, at the age of four, Kensit appeared in a television advert for Birds Eye frozen peas. She had her first big-screen role in the film For the Love of Ada. Her next film role was two years later in The Great Gatsby, in which she acted with Mia Farrow—whom she later portrayed in the 1995 biopic Love and Betrayal: The Mia Farrow Story. Kensit also appeared in a BBC mini series based on the famous historical novel Penmarric (1979). As a pupil at the Italia Conti Academy stage school, Kensit's first starring roles were in British children's television programmes such as The Adventures of Pollyanna (1982) and Luna (in the title role). She also appeared as Estella in the 1981 BBC adaptation of Great Expectations and as Lady Margaret Plantagenet in the 1982 BBC Television Shakespeare production of Richard III. Rise to fame In 1985, Kensit led a dual career as a singer and an actress. She starred as Eppie in an adaptation of Silas Marner, with Ben Kingsley. At the time, Kensit stated: "All I want is to be more famous than anything or anyone". In 1986, she won the lead female role in the film version of Absolute Beginners, based on the book by Colin MacInnes. In November 1987, she sang a duet with the Italian singer and songwriter, Eros Ramazzotti, entitled 'La luce buona delle stelle', which in English translates to 'The Good Light of the Stars'. In 1988, Kensit's band Eighth Wonder had two Top 40 singles: "I'm Not Scared", written by Neil Tennant & Chris Lowe and produced by the Pet Shop Boys & Phil Harding (for PWL), which reached Number 7 in the British charts, and "Cross My Heart", which reached Number 13. Although the band's success quickly waned, "I'm Not Scared" appeared in the 1989 film Lethal Weapon 2, in which Kensit, then focused solely on acting, played Rika van den Haas, a South African consulate secretary with whom cop Martin Riggs (played by Mel Gibson) falls in love. She appeared in the 1991 independent feature Twenty-One, for which she received a nomination for Independent Spirit Award for Best Female Lead. Of her role, Variety magazine wrote, "Fans of Kensit get plenty of her; her lovely face and form are always the center of attention. The cool control with which she executes the role is admirable"."Twenty-One" Variety 1 January 1991. Retrieved 30 July 2009 In 1992, she had a leading role in the British film Blame it on the Bellboy as Miss Carolyn Wright, a desperate estate agent in Venice who would stop at nothing to clinch a deal. In 1995, Kensit starred with Kristin Scott Thomas and Mark Rylance in Angels & Insects, which was directed by Philip Haas and was nominated for an Academy Award for Costume Design. Kensit's last major lead film role was in the Newcastle-based The One and Only. 2004–present In 2004, Kensit joined the cast of soap opera Emmerdale as Sadie King and also regularly featured in the third series of Channel 4's Bo' Selecta! and its 2005 spin-off series A Bear's Tail. Kensit's success as the soap super-bitch and in a popular comedy brought her back to the public's attention. In September and October 2005, Kensit appeared as a celebrity contestant in Ant & Dec's Gameshow Marathon, progressing through to Play Your Cards Right before being eliminated by Carol Vorderman. On 23 June 2006, Kensit guest hosted The Friday Night Project with band Placebo. She appeared as the Grand High Witch of all the World at the Children's Party at the Palace in celebration of the Queen's 80th birthday in 2006. She also became the voice of online gambling website 32red.com."Patsy Kensit is the voice of 32Red Online Casino" 32red.com (Retrieved 30 July 2009) In September 2006, Kensit left Emmerdale, stating that commuting to Yorkshire and the time away from her sons was too stressful. As part of a dramatic week of episodes that coincided with Jeff Hordley's exit from the show, Cain Dingle and Sadie hatched an elaborate kidnap plan involving Tom King – they set up the transfer of £2million from the Kings to Cain in order for Tom to be released, however Cain double crossed Sadie. Her last appearance was at an airstrip watching Cain fly away, leaving her penniless and alone. In October 2006, Kensit joined the BBC One medical drama Holby City as ward sister Faye Morton. On 14 March 2010, it wasrevealed that she had decided to leave the show."Patsy Kensit to join Holby cast " BBC News, 14 December 2005. Retrieved 30 July 2009 In August 2008, Kensit appeared as a subject in the sixth series of Who Do You Think You Are?. Until Bruce Forsyth's episode broadcast in July 2010, it became the highest-rated episode for the programme with 7.10 million viewers. As of 2015, it still retains as the second highest-rated episode of the programme. In September 2010, Kensit participated as a contestant on the eighth series of Strictly Come Dancing."BBC - Strictly Come Dancing - Patsy Kensit" She was partnered up with professional dancer Robin Windsor. They were the eighth couple to be eliminated from the competition, finishing in seventh place. On 15 May 2012, she narrated the Channel 4 documentary Sex, Lies and Rinsing Guys. On 7 April 2014, Kensit was a guest panellist on ITV chat show Loose Women."Claire Goose joins Monday's Loose Women". itv.com. 7 April 2014 On 7 January 2015, Kensit took part as a housemate in the fifteenth series of Celebrity Big Brother."Patsy Kensit" Channel 5 She was the third celebrity to be evicted from the House, after spending 21 days. Personal life Kensit has been married four times. In 1988, she married Dan Donovan of band Big Audio Dynamite. In 1992, she married Jim Kerr, lead singer of Simple Minds. During her second marriage, she gave birth to her first child, James, in 1993. In April 1997, she married Liam Gallagher from Oasis. Kensit and Gallagher had a son, Lennon, born 14 September 1999, who was named after John Lennon; they divorced in 2000. Lennon's godmother is actress Elizabeth Hurley.Elizabeth Hurley – thebiographychannel.co.uk. Retrieved 18 June 2007. After a reported relationship with Ally McCoist,Cramb, Auslan; "I have been a fool over Kensit affair, admits McCoist" The Daily Telegraph, 28 September 2001. Retrieved 30 July 2009 Kensit took up with rap artist and beatboxer Killa Kela. They split up after a year, with Kensit stating that she did not see a future with Killa.Fletcher, Alex; "Kensit breaks up with human beatbox" Digital Spy, 9 August 2007. Retrieved 30 July 2009 Kensit later became involved with the DJ Jeremy Healy and announced that she was marrying for a fourth time on 29 November 2007.Dadds, Kimberley; "Patsy Kensit to marry for fourth time" Digital Spy, 29 September 2007. Retrieved 30 July 2009 On 31 March 2008 it was reported that the pair had split by mutual consent and had called off their wedding."Actress Kensit calls off wedding" BBC News, 31 March 2008. Retrieved 30 July 2009 They eventually married on 18 April 2009, in an event covered by a magazine,"Kensit ties knot for fourth time" BBC News, 19 April 2009. Retrieved 30 July 2009 but it was reported in February 2010 that the couple had separated. Healy did not receive a mention in her 2013 autobiography. Kensit identifies as an à la carte Catholic, and she had her children baptized and confirmed in the Catholic faith. She began attending church after her mother's death. Filmography Guest appearances *''Celebrity Juice'' (17 March 2011) – Panellist *''Would I Lie to You?'' (18 May 2012) – Guest *''The Million Pound Drop Live'' (2012) – Contestant with Keith Lemon *''The Chase: Celebrity Special'' (27 September 2014) – Contestant"The Chase: Celebrity Special". itv.com References External links * Category:1968 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century English actresses Category:21st-century English actresses Category:Alumni of the Italia Conti Academy of Theatre Arts Category:English child actresses Category:English film actresses Category:English people of Irish descent Category:English pop singers Category:English Roman Catholics Category:English soap opera actresses Category:English stage actresses Category:English television actresses Category:People educated at St Catherine's School, Twickenham Category:People from Hounslow